bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sixth Division
Introduction The Sixth Division is one of the 13 Divisions of Gotei 13, the ruling body of Soul Society. The leader of the Sixth Division is the head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the four noble houses, Kuchiki Ranma. Captain Kuchiki took over the Division after his father retired from the position. He had been serving as Vice Captain for over a hundred years. Upon taking over the Division Captain Kuchiki expanded the duties of the squad. The sixth Squad is in charge of food production, maintaining and monitoring the sewer system, and running the Hollow Zoo. The Rice Patty The Rice Patty is the nick name for the Sixth Division base. It's actual name is The Sixth Castle of Heaven. That is a mouth full so people simply call it Rice Patty. The Rice Patty is separated into three wards. On the East is the Ashigaru barracks, The Basic Weapons Armor, Food Storage One thought Ten, and the fields. On the West is the Black Gates, a thick high wall prison for hollows. The Secondary Armory is here, A prison medial Wing, and the Hollow Byproduct research facility. In the North is the first gate house. To the south is the second gate house. In the Center is the main Building. Next to it is the barracks for men on the right and women on the left. The Dinning Hall is inside of the main building, along with the class rooms. Bellow it is the secondary research facility. Sewage Control, and the Third Weapon Storage. There is also the Patrol Base is located. Food Production When Captain Kuchiki took over the Division was only producing enough food to supply seireitei and barely at that. After reviewing records of food shortages and lack of supplies Captain Kuchki decided they needed to expand their operation. The Sixth Division needed to produce enough food and supplies to support all of Soul Society if needed. This would eliminate the impact of famines and insure they had more than enough food to maintain themselves if the shinigami were ever forced into a siege. On his order the base was expanded and the Ashigaru class was formed. Now the Sixth Division runs a farm that can provide food for all of soul society and some. They also research better and stronger plants and grow them in text fields. They are also experimenting with new types of armor and weapons. Hollow zoo the Hollow Zoo is the most dangerous job given to the Sixth Division. The Division runs a zoo, where it keeps several types of hollows. They study them and see if they can get useful by products form them. They also study to find their weakness, and try to figure out how they think. Ashigaru also work in the zoo. However they mainly deal with none essential jobs. They clean empty cells, bathrooms, make sure the floors are clean. They also feed the hollows thought safe food drop zones. The Shinigami run security and assist where there is a shortage of staff. Sewage systems The Sixth Squad maintains and runs the Sewage System that works thought the entire facility. Ashigaru and Shinigami work in unison to keep the place running. The Ashigaru are the brains and work crews. They find problems and fix them. The Shinigami patrol the sewers and make sure no one or thing is hiding in them. They also assist when the Ashigaru need help. The Sewer is patroled twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. There are three types of patrols. Bright patrols which have bright lamps and move around in large groups. Dark Patrols groups who move around without any large lights to try to catch anyone sneaking. The last are lone patrols experts who sneak around the sewer who search out the possible hiding spots for would be assassins, hollows, and other evils. Rank and Structure #Captain Kuchiki Ranma #Vice Captain Akechi Koharu #Third Seat Sabitsura Kuma #Zaraki Yashi #Kuchiki Kiyotaka #Unkown #Sabitsura Akutori #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown #Unkown Note Worthy Ashigaru Sanada Raijin Category:Sixth Division Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Gotei 13 Category:Locations Category:Divisions